Just Love Me
by EllaAbbie
Summary: The story of Gale and Madge during the Hunger Games, whose relationship was left untouched, with such potential. A gradual love story. Enjoy! Obviously I do not own the Hunger Games. I wouldn't need fanfiction to write if I did.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so please review, even if it's criticism, as it helps me improve. This story will be written in the point of view of Gale and Madge, and will switch frequently. However, I don't label the points of view, as I think that if I needed to, I must have failed as a writer. Please enjoy and review! Thank you! :)**

**Also, this chapter is pretty short, but chapters will usually be longer! :D**

The knock at the back door brings me back to reality. My fingers hover over the piano, and I realise no one is around to answer the door but me. I rush over, unlock the door and open it. Katniss and Gale are waiting with a pack of strawberries for my father.

I like Katniss. Unlike many other of the kids at school, she actually talks to me. We eat lunch together, as she too has no one to sit with. I wouldn't say we talk too much, but it doesn't bother me.

I notice them both look down at my dress, and I shift uncomfortably, feeling suddenly self-conscious.

"Pretty dress" Gale says. Is he being serious? Or is he being rude and ironic? I can't tell by the closed off look on his face. I smile anyway, in case it was a genuine compliment.

"Well if I end up going to the Capitol, I want to look nice, don't I?" I mean at is a light hearted joke, but the look on Gales face shows it's been taken seriously, I've pushed it too far.

"You won't be going to the capitol." He says as his eyes go down to the golden Mockingjay pin attached to the silky white material of my dress. His eyes dart up again and find mine. They're full of hate, but I can't help the longing in my chest as I stare in to his silver Seam eyes.

"What can you have? Five entries? I had six when I was just twelve years old."

"That's not her fault." Katniss shoots Gale an impatient glance.

"No, it's no ones fault. Just the way it is." Gale shoots back. Before I can say anything I might regret, I turn to fetch the coins left on the table. I put them in Katniss' hand and take the berries from Gale, avoiding his hateful stare. "Good luck Katniss."

"You too." I shut the door and sink down in to a chair at the kitchen table. What was I thinking getting so dressed up for the reaping? I trace the outline of my Mockingjay silently for a few minutes, before going back to the piano.

I want to hate Gale so badly. Hate him like he hates me, but I just can't do it. I want him.

...

I can tell Katniss is pissed off with me. As soon as the door shuts, she turns on her heel and strides off. I quickly catch up with her though, and study her face as she looks on. She's angry, I can tell. Whys she angry? It's not like I slapped the Mayors daughter. I can't help but sigh, "what?"

Without moving her head, she says, "There was no need for that Gale. She was just being nice."

"Yeah, well it's all fun and games for townies, isn't it."

"Oh yes, I'm sure she's not scared as hell like the rest of us, just because she has a few less slips in the ball." Katniss retorts sarcastically, and quickens her pace. I'm right behind her, and match her quickening pace.

"Katniss, slow down will you? Look, I wasn't trying to be mean, I was just saying!" She let out a sigh and turned to me.

"Whatever Gale, I'll see you later at the reaping." She gave me one last look before walking off to her house in the Seam, leaving me standing in the middle of the street. Why is she so wound up? I know she and Madge are friends, but Katniss doesn't speak too much of her. I start walking again; after all, I need to get ready for the reaping as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

**Hello again! So here's Chapter 2 of my first fan fiction! I'd like to say thank you to symphonycirrus for my very first review! This is a slightly long chapter. Please tell me in a review if you think that I've maybe followed the book to closely? As I was writing this I started to think I might have been a bit to...you know...sameish. I didn't want to really go off to much because I do want it to be the whole experience of the Hunger Games from Gale and Madge's point of view. What do you think? Read, review, follow and favourite...Thank you! (Long Authors note OVER!)**

** :D **

I end up walking to the reaping by myself, my mother unable to move out of her bed, and my father already gone. Our house keeper, Jenny, offered to walk me, but with my mother in such an awful state, I wanted her to stay at home. It's always like this when the Hunger Games gets closer. I know she can't help it, but I can't help feeling a little resentful towards her. She's been absent most of my life. I haven't been able to have a bond with my mother like most kids do. I can't go to her when I'm upset, I can't ask for advice on things; it's even difficult to keep a five minute conversation going between the two of us.

I wish she were there to comfort me this morning. To tell me I won't get picked. To stroke my hair and tell me everything will be OK. But that's too much to wish for. I knew it wouldn't happen, yet I still have the bitter resentment deep down in my stomach.

As I get closer to the square, where the reaping is held, the fear bubbling in my stomach is getting worse, giving me a constant reminder that maybe, _just maybe_, it will be my name drawn from the ball. My mind flickers back to Gale, with all those slips, and how the odds are _not_ in his favour.

As I reach the square, I look around at all the other town and Seam kids. I see a lot of the younger children hanging on to their mothers. Lucky them, actually being able to get the comfort of their mothers that I so much desire. I continue to look around, and I see my father up on the stage, getting prepared for the reaping. How long to go? I look at the big clock face that hangs on the front of the Justice building. 1:50. Ten minutes to go. I shift my eyes back to my father, and see he's looking at me too. He gives me a nod, and then goes back to what he was doing before. Ok, I have to stay calm. Before I even know it, my eyes lock on to Gale Hawthorne.

He's already stood in the section for eighteen year olds at the front, near the stage. I can't seem to make my eyes move off of him. I'm entranced. He's in a pale blue shirt that looks like the buttons may just ping open at any minute as his broad shoulders and muscle strain against them. I could just walk over there and rip his shirt right off. _Wow, Madge, getting a bit ahead of yourself there. _I still haven't collected my thoughts when his Silver eyes find mine, and I find myself lost again as I stare in to them. He blinks, and in that small second, he's gone, and he's looking elsewhere. Great, he probably thinks I'm some sort of creeper.

…

I hate to admit it, but she has the most amazing eyes. There like the clear sky on a summer's day. I could just stare in to them for hours. Hmm, that's slightly creepy. What is it about her?_ It's because you can't have her, and you never will. _

I'm brought back to reality by the bells. 2 O'clock. The mayor steps up to the microphone, and starts his speech on the history of Panem, the country that rose up out of the ashes of a place that was once called North America. I zone out and just stare at the ball full of boys' names. _42 have my name on. _And then I find myself looking at the ball of girls' names. Madge's name is on 5. Just 5 slips. There I go again, thinking of Madge. I shake my head to get her out of my mind. 20 slips have Katniss Everdeen on and one with her little sister Prim on. I hope with all my might that neither gets picked.

The mayor is now listing District 12's previous victors. In 74 years of Hunger Games, we've had two. Only one is still alive. As he reads the name, Haymitch Abernathy staggers on stage, clearly drunk and falls on to one of three chairs set up. The other seats Effie Trinket, the District 12 escort, and the other is empty as the mayor pauses. Haymitch receives a round of applause, as he throws his arms around Effie, who looks so uncomfortable and flustered, as she tries, and fails, to fend him off.

Once again, District 12 will be the laughing stock of Panem, as there are camera men everywhere capturing the reaping. The mayor, trying to get things back on track, introduces Effie Trinket up to the microphone.

Still flustered from her little reunion with Haymitch, she comes up to the microphone, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favour!" She recites in her ridiculous Capitol accent. Her pink wig has been left slightly askew after her encounter with Haymitch, and proceeds to give a speech.

I search the crowd for Katniss, and as my eyes meet hers, I can't help but give her a smile. My best friend just mimics me and gives me a flash of a rare smile. It fades quickly and I can tell she's worrying about me. She needn't. She should be worrying about herself.

"Ladies first!" Effie's voice rings out. Her hand darts in to the ball, hovers over numerous pieces of paper, before grasping one and pulling out. She walks back to the microphone and unfolds the paper. I realise I've been holding my breath, and remind myself to breathe.

…

"Primrose Everdeen!" My eyes widen in shock. Katniss' little sister has been plucked out of the reaping ball. How is it possible, little, sweet Prim, being chosen out of thousands? I know for a fact that she had only one slip in that ball, Katniss wouldn't let her take out tesserae. I can't believe it. I look beside me to the spot where Katniss had stood next to me, but she's gone. It takes a second to find her again, making her way towards her defenceless sister. The other girls have stepped out of her way to make a clear path, and she follows in a shocked trance.

"Prim!" She lets out a strangled cry. "Prim!" She cries again, but the peacekeepers keep marching Prim forward. Katniss grabs her arm just before she reaches the stairs and pulls her little sister behind her.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute."

Now it's my turn to go in to shock. Katniss. My one and only friend. The only girl that can look me in the eye with nothing but warmth. She staggers up the steps to the stage. Is this really happening? In a matter of a few seconds? This can't be real.

But it is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**

**Hey guys! I know it's been a really long time since I updated, so I'm sorry about that. I just got really stuck on where to go with this. Also, sorry for such a short chapter! I wanted to have this in the story, but when I tried switching to Gale's point of view for a bit, it just didn't work, so I wanted to skip to after the reaping, but I just couldn't cut this out. So tell me what you think in a review please, Follow, favourite, and all that shiz! Also, I want to write another story alongside this, The Hunger Games of course, so if there's anything you want me to do, just leave it in a review, or PM me! I'm up for any pairing you want, and don't mind what kind of thing you want, whether it's fluff, lemon, or just a random story/oneshot. Give me some ideas guys! Byeeeeee!**

Prim's screams flood the square. She's entangled herself around Katniss, gripping on to her as tightly as she can. "No, Katniss! No! You can't go!"

"Prim, let go. Let go!" I see Gale start to move on the boys' side. The other boys move out of his way and leave a clear path; much like the girls did for Katniss. He confidently strides up to the two and starts to comfort Prim. He manages to prize her off of Katniss, before murmuring something and striding off. He carries Prim to her mother. I can't help but let a small tear escape my eye and trickle down my cheek at the sight. Prim. Is she going to watch her sister be brutally murdered? No, no, Katniss can win this. She can. I know she can, I know my friend. I know Katniss.

My eyes snap back to the stage when Effie's voice rings out, "Well, bravo! That's the spirit of the Games!" She must be ecstatic to have a volunteer, to finally have a little entertainment in the district. You can see it on her face. No remorse. No sympathy. All she perceives is joy. "What's your name?"

I can see Katniss struggle to find her voice. "Katniss Everdeen," She stutters.

Effie's face light up as soon as 'Everdeen' escapes Katniss' lips. "I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all your glory, do we? Come on, everybody! Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!"

The whole crowd is silent. Not one person claps. Even those with betting slips have stopped their bickering. The small children that don't know better are stood silently. This isn't fair. It's just not right. We can't just stand here. We can't just stand here and let this happen, without any sign of recognition of what is going on. Before I can stop myself, I touch the three middle fingers of my left hand to my lips, and then raise them to the stage, where Katniss stands, mesmerized. To my astonishment, I notice others do the same, until practically everybody is standing, arm extended, fingers pointing to Katniss. Another tear escapes from my eye, rolling down my cheek.


End file.
